Somewhere Only We Know Ten Year Reunion
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The Epilogue to Somewhere Only We Know. The One Where Everyone Finds Out.


**Somewhere Only We Know**

 **Ten Year Reunion**

Two Thousand and Eighteen. The class on two thousand and eight once more entered the hallowed halls. The building unchanged the alumni very much so.

In the ten years they had been gone most of the students and matured with age and experience and no longer had that childishness to them. Some still had a hint of childishness to them. Some no longer lived in town or even the state. Some had high profile jobs or owned their own businesses.

"Babe I'm going to go find Chad," whispered Troy.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm looking for Taylor."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and headed off. As it happened their groups were quite close together so the pair were constantly catching eyes throughout the night. Apart from talking about their jobs they had not revealed anything about their lives.

"And so I'm getting married in six years," finished Taylor.

"He sounds like a great guy Tay," smiled Gabriella.

"So what about you?" asked Taylor. "You found a guy yet."

"Still single and free," said Chad. "Unlike you too."  
"I love being married to Martha," said Jason.

"Yeah live married to Sharpay I know you don't understand it but it's great," said Zeke.

"What about you captain," said Chad.

"Err well," said Troy and Gabriella at the same time.

They could hear each other voices and stepped back slightly from their groups to find each others hands.

"I'm married," they answered.

All eyes latched onto their hands.

"So you married her?" asked Chad. "What's a guy like you doing with her? You could have anyone."

"We got married eleven years ago," said Troy.

"Straight out of high school," said Chad. "Were you dating her in high school."  
"You got married in the summer before senior year to Troy Bolton?" asked Taylor.

"You what?" asked Chad.

Troy slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Yes we did. We were dating in high school just no body knew. We'd been dating since the summer before freshman year. I knew by Junior Year I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I turned eighteen in the summer and Gabriella was eighteen in the December so we needed her mother's permission but it was all legal and we were and are happy."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Chad.

"You guys all slushied me in high school and you bullied me I didn't want Troy dragged into that," answered Gabriella. "Not that you would slushie your captain."  
"If you'd of told me man I would have stop," said Chad.

"It's fine Chad you weren't the worst. It was the cheerleaders like-"

"Hey Troy," came a voice.

"Marissa," said Troy.

"Like her," finished Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez," sneered Marissa. "What are you doing on Troy's arm he was much more class then the likes of you."  
"Oh are you still harbouring that high school crush Marissa?" asked Gabriella.  
"Well it's no longer a crush," said Marissa.  
"Really well unless there is something my husband isn't telling me I'd say you were lying," answered Gabriella. "By the way the name is Bolton not Montez."  
"You married her?" asked Marissa. "Why?"  
"Because I love her. I've never been near you since high school Marissa and I was never near you in high school not in that sense. You always came on to me and I always turned you down because I had a girlfriend and in senior year I had a wife," said Troy.

"You married the school geek in high school?" asked Marissa.

"Yes, yes I did," answered Troy.

Marissa stalked off. Soon all eyes were staring at the at some point in the evening.

"So if you guys have been married the longest out of any of us," said Chad.

"Any children?" asked Taylor.

"No," answered Troy.

"Troy," said Gabriella.

"Yeah," he said, as he turned to her.

"You asked me to marry you in this room," she said.

"I did," he answered.

"Well," she said, her eyes filling with tears and she took his hand. "I'm pregnant."

She rested his hand on her stomach.

"Your what"

"Pregnant," she answered. "Your going to be a daddy."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank you."

"Well it seems we've all changed a lot in the past ten years," said Taylor.

Everyone nodded.

The End  
Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
